<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired of love songs by ephemerus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878880">Tired of love songs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus'>ephemerus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, TimKon Week, TimKon Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And, as sleep appeared to claim his night, Tim wished he had never met Conner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired of love songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another bad english story of mine. I apologize for the mistakes in grammar and other mistake that may have, English it's not my first language and I just started to write my stories in English recently.</p><p>I would gladly accept corrections and comments. Thanks in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain pouring down out there, strong and tempestuous like usually is in the Winter, didn't compare to the tornado in his heart. He never imagined himself in that situation before, none of his daydreaming about the future included a broken heart. Also, never imagined it would hurt that much.</p><p>Perhaps he was being too dramatic. Always had a thing for the theatrical, also living with a man that disguises himself as a Bat and an Englishman who loves Shakespeare doesn't help his position as a dramatic. They hadn't spoken about it, didn't exchange words related to what he was feeling, and yet, it was like Tim Drake had already received his answer; it was a "no" in CapsLock.</p><p>Watching Conner Kent flirt with the female teammates, heroines and citizens only emphasized that they wouldn't turn out good.<br/>Superboy never showed signs about liking boys; didn't praise them and displayed discomfort if they were too close. He was always telling a joke and asking, with politeness and disinterest, for them to move sway. Tim would remember vividly about the time they had to cross a tunnel alone.</p><p>Because he memorized the map and knew exactly where they should head, Robin was leading them and Conner followed, side by side. At certain moment, the air tubing became narrow and their shoulders started to brush. Drake's cheeks blushed violently and his heart didn't help him to calm down. Not that his friend would notice, after all, despise Superboy being spectacular at flirting, he had no idea how a relationship worked. Didn't even know when someone was interested in him.</p><p>"I think it's better if I stay behind you, right?", Superboy asked in a whisper.</p><p>The shiver that went through Tim's body made his voice disappear. He coughed, trying to get away from the sensations of having Conner whispering at his side, and replied:</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>The trembling in his voice was noticed by Kent, but no comments were made. Tim knew, of course, that the boy was able to listen to his heart beatings, however, didn't seem to care, or rather, wanted to avoid the topic. Tim was afraid that Superboy wasn't so innocent, after all.</p><p>But, that didn't matter anymore. Tim showed up at the Titans Tower in Tower wrong moment and now was paying the price of nourishing those feelings. Feelings that weren't going to be corresponded. In the garden of his love, the plants were poisoned even before a chance to bloom.</p><p>For the fourth time in a row, the song was playing while Robin remained lay down in the bed — hands below the pillow and face staring out the window. The storm seemed far from ending, just like the pain in his heart. Tim wondered if Alfred started to get annoyed by the repetition, yet, the butler didn't go to his room and questioned him. Something typical of him, Pennyworth was always giving the boys space for them to resolve their internal conflicts.</p><p>Before he noticed, his eyes started to weigh down and his mind went blank. And, as sleep appeared to claim his night, Tim wished he had never met Conner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>